Love in Winter
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / Perbedaan status membuat cinta tak dapat bersatu, bahkan dengan nekad dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini melarikan diri bersama. Akankah usaha mereka membuahkan hasil? / bad summary / My first fanfic / mohon sarannya / Mikan author baru


"Moke! Kaubenar-benar serius mendukung rencanaku?!" tanya seorang gadis dengan cheongsam berwarna biru yang ia pakai.

"Tenang saja Tianyi! Apapun yang kaumau, pasti akan kupenuhi, demimu!" seru pria yang dipanggil Moke itu.

Sementara sais yang mengendarai empat ekor kuda itu mencambuk badan kuda itu, dengan tujuan agar mereka bisa melaju lebih cepat meninggalkan keluarga Luo.

"Moke!" seru gadis yang tadi dipanggil Tianyi itu, "Lebih baik kita menyerah saja..."

Moke tercengang, "Bodoh! Padahal kau yang merencanakan semua aksi kabur dari istana dan berhasil dengan sempurna, namun kaumalah ingin menyerah! Maumu apa sih?!"

"B-Bu-Bukannya begitu, hanya..." Tianyi menggantungkan kalimatnya, "aku takut ayah akan menemukan kita dan bisa jadi ia memenggal kepalamu."

"Aku bisa jamin ayahmu tak akan menemukan kita berdua." ujar Moke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Moke! Di saat mencekam seperti ini kaumasih bisa tersenyum?! Pikirkan tujuan kita Moke!" seru Tianyi.

"Asal kita sudah keluar dari Beijing, kita sudah selamat. Aku membawa beberapa lembar yuan agar kita menginap. Mungkin kita bisa menginap di Chengte?" tanya Moke.

"Chengte itu bisa dihitung jauh dengan mengendarai kuda!" seru Tianyi.

"Sekarang lebih baik kaudiam dan nikmati saja hasil dari rencana yang sudah kaususun selama dua bulan ini. Kau yang menginginkannya bukan?" tanya Moke.

Tianyi hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan erat. Berdoa agar pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak menjadi korban atas rencana gila miliknya itu.

_**Buddha... apa cinta berbeda status itu dilarang? **_batin Tianyi cemas.

"Tianyi, kau tidak merasa menyesal bertemu denganku bukan? Kautidak menyesal bahwa kita memiliki perasaan yang sama bukan?" tanya Moke bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau aku menyesal, aku tidak akan mungkin kabur dari istana bersamamu." ujar Tianyi.

Moke tertawa lebar, "Hahaha, kau memang pintar, putri keluarga kerajaan Luo satu-satunya, putri Luo Tianyi."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengambil namamu, Zhiyu Moke." balas Tianyi sambil menyebutkan nama lengkap laki-laki di sampingnya, "Tak ada marga Luo, status putri, dan anggota kerajaan lagi setelah aku memakai margamu."

Tap!

Tap!

Tap...

"Eh?" Moke dan Tianyi memandang heran ke arah luar kereta bobrok yang mereka naiki karena tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti.

"Kuda-kuda sudah berlari lima jam tanpa henti, harus diberi makan sesuatu terlebih dahulu!" seru sais dari luar sambil turun dari kursinya.

"Kaumau turun Tianyi?" tanya Moke ketika sudah turun dari kereta bobrok itu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tianyi.

"Asalkan selalu bersama Moke, aku ikut." jawab Tianyi sambil membalas uluran tangan dari Moke dan turun dari kereta.

"Kita mau berteduh di mana ya..." ujar Moke sambil melihat daerah tempat mereka berhenti.

"Moke, ini dimana? Setahuku pada saat aku belajar tidak ada tempat ini..." tanya Tianyi yang mulai ketakutan, apalagi sekarang sudah malam, ditambah lagi musim salju yang begitu mencekam, membuat Tianyi menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku juga bingung. Ditambah lagi disini tidak ada bangunan rumah, untuk setidaknya kita menginap malam ini," jawab Moke lalu memeluk Tianyi, "jangan takut Tianyi, apapun resikonya, kita tanggung bersama. Dan aku minta maaf aku tidak membawa jaketku saat pelarian kita, jadinya aku menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku."

"Tak apa-apa Moke. Kau memelukku seperti ini sudah membuatku hangat di tengah musim salju ini." ujar Tianyi dengan—tanpa disadari oleh Moke—wajah yang memerah.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"?!" Tianyi melihat ke arah selatan dimana ribuan pasukan kuda berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Mereka ternyata mengikuti kita!" seru Moke sambil menaiki kursi sais dan mencambuk kuda-kuda yang tengah makan, dimana sebelumnya ia membantu Tianyi naik ke kursi bobrok.

Sais kereta yang baru saja kembali dari mencari sumber mata air dan melihat kudanya dirampas langsung berteriak dengan keras, "HEI! KENAPA KALIAN MERAMPAS KUDA-KUDAKU?!"

"Cepat Mokeeeeee!" seru Tianyi dari kereta bobrok yang sayangnya hanya suara perempuan yang melengking yang dapat Moke dengar akibat paduan suara yang dihasilkan antara empat kuda dengan ribuan kuda di belakang.

Namun terlambat, ribuan kuda itu telah mengepung Moke dan Tianyi sehingga mereka harus berhenti dan turun dari kursi sais dan kereta. Skak mat. Sekarang mereka bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah berkepala empat diantara ribuan pasukan kuda itu membuka helm yang menutupi semua wajahnya. Bisa dilihat wajah Moke yang biasa saja dan wajah Tianyi yang memucat.

"A-Ayah?!"

_**Story : Love in Winter**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!China, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Tragedy and Romance**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

"Apa-apaan kau Tianyi?!" seru raja dari kerajaan Luo dengan nada membentak, "Musim dingin berikutnya kau sudah harus menikah dengan putra keluarga Yuezheng! Dan kaumalah melarikan diri bersama laki-laki tak tahu diri sepertinya!" bentaknya lagi.

"Tapi Ayah, aku mencintainya! Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Aku tak bisa melepaskan rasa cinta ini begitu saja!" balas Tianyi.

"Kau..." Raja Luo terlihat geram, "gara-gara pria busuk itu, kau jadi berani melawan ayahmu sendiri!"

"Bukan itu ayah! Aku tidak mau terus terikat dengan segala ucapan Ayah! Tidak cukup hormatkah aku pada Aya selama dua puluh satu tahun ini?! Dan ini bukan karena Moke! Ini memang mauku!"

"Yang Mulia..." Moke ber-kowtow di hadapan Raja Luo, membuat Tianyi kaget, "Yang Mulia tak pantas memarahi Tianyi, hukumlah aku, akulah yang membuat Tianyi kabur dari istana."

"Apa-apaan kau Moke?! Bukankah kau berjanji suka duka kita tanggung bersama?! Kau jangan egois Moke!" seru Tianyi.

"Hamba yang patut dihukum, Yang Mulia." tiba-tiba seorang ibu tua yang mirip dengan Moke ber-kowtow ke arah Raja Luo di samping Moke, "Hamba tak bisa mendidik putraku dengan baik, sehingga membuat Yang Mulia marah seperti ini."

"Bibi Zhiyu!" seru Tianyi. Air matanya menetes satu per satu dengan deras menuruni pelipis wajah cantiknya itu, "Ayah! Bebaskan Moke dan Bibi Zhiyu! Aku yang membuat mereka sampai seperti ini!"

"DIAM!" bentak Raja Luo, membuat aura tegang semakin menguasai ruang tengah dari istana tersebut, "Tianyi! Kembali ke kamarmu! Pengawal! Bawa laki-laki tak tahu diri ini ke penjara dan seret ibu tua ini keluar!"

"Tunggu Ayah! Ayah tak pantas menghukum mereka! Kumohon! Bebaskan mereka berdua Ayah!" seru Tianyi.

"Kembali ke kamarmu Tianyi!" perintah Raja Luo.

"Tidak sebelum Ayah melepaskan Bibi Zhiyu dan Moke!" balas Tianyi.

Plak!

"AYAH KEJAM! AYAH TAK PANTAS UNTUK MENJADI RAJA! KAU ADALAH RAJA YANG BURUK DAN AYAH YANG EGOIS!" seru Tianyi emosi sambil berlari menuju kamarnya, masih menangis atas pemaksaan ayahnya padanya.

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Siapa?" tanya Tianyi dari dalam masih sesenggukan.

"Qingxian, Tuan Putri. Saya membawakan air putih dan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk Tuan Putri." jawab seorang gadis bersurai ungu dari pintu kamar Tianyi.

"Silahkan masuk." ujar Tianyi.

Kriettt...

"Jangan menangis Tuan Putri." ujar gadis bersurai ungu—Mo Qingxian—setelah masuk ke kamar Tianyi dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dengan segelas air putih—sesuai yang ia sebutkan tadi—di atas meja.

"Kautidak akan tahu perasaanku Qingxian." ujar Tianyi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Tuan Putri, karena saya memiliki cerita cinta yang sepertinya sama denganmu." ujar Qingxian.

"Huh?" respon Tianyi.

"Dulu saya punya pacar dari Inggris. Namanya Leon. Kami bertemu saat berada di dalam kereta api menuju Jepang untuk kuliah. Sampai akhirnya..."

"Akhirnya kenapa Qingxian?" tanya Tianyi sedikit penasaran.

"Orang tuanya tak merestui hubungan kami, namun kami nekad dan berpacaran secara diam-diam. Tapi pada suatu ketika, orang tuanya mendapati kami berdua di taman dan langsung membawa Leon dari hadapanku. Dan besoknya ia, hiks..." Qingxian mulai sesenggukan, namun berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Peraturan di istana begitu kejam ya... pelayan tak boleh menangis atas kesedihan yang ia miliki, nah, menangislah sepuasmu, kalau seandainya Ibu atau Ayah mengetahuinya, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya." ujar Tianyi lembut.

"Ia meninggal karena melompat dari lantai dua di rumahnya, dan sebelumnya ia sempat meminum air aki dari mobil ayahnya. Hiks hiks, Leon..." Qingxian tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi sehingga menetes di tempat tidur Tianyi.

"Sudahlah... kauharus berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuka luka dalam yang begitu pahit dalam dirimu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." ujar Tianyi.

"Ah, maaf Tuan Putri, saya telah mengotori seprai tempat tidur Tuan Putri dengan air mata saya ini. Saya akan membawa seprai yang baru." ujar Qingxian sambil beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur yang tadinya memang sudah diizinkan oleh empunya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," ujar Tianyi, "kamu tidak mengotorinya kok, tak apa."

"Ahh, kalau begitu saya keluar dulu. Permisi Tuan Putri." ujar Qingxian sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat dan dibalas Tianyi dengan seulas senyuman, lalu segera Qingxian keluar dengan perlahan-lahan dan menutup pintunya dengan erat.

"Ternyata Qingxian punya cerita yang lebih menyedihkan daripadaku ya..." Tianyi mendesah napas, memang sih dalam aturan keluarga Tianyi selaku Tuan Putri tidak boleh menghela napas, toh tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Buddha.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Siapa? Apa itu kau, Qingxian?" tanya Tianyi heran. Masa Qingxian baru lima menit permisi keluar sudah mau masuk lagi?

"Ini Ibu sayang." sahut seorang wanita dari luar yang ternyata adalah Ratu Luo.

"Ibu?" sahut Tianyi terkejut dan langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya agar ibunya bisa masuk, "Ada tujuan apa ke sini Ibu?"

"Ibu senang akhirnya kaukembali Tianyi..." Ratu Luo memeluk Tianyi dengan erat hingga Tianyi nyaris kehabisan napas, "dan Ibu sudah tahu tentang Moke dan ibunya."

Mendengar itu, Tianyi langsung memelas, "Ibu, bantulah aku agar aku bisa bersama Moke... aku mohon."

"Maafkan Ibu, Tianyi. Tadi Ibu dan Ayah sempat berdiskusi dan apa? Ayahmu ingin kaumenikah dengan putra keluarga Yuezheng, yaitu Yuezheng Longya!" seru Ratu Luo yang langsung saja menghilangkan harapan Tianyi, "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Ibu?" potong Tianyi dengan cepat.

"Ayahmu mengizinkanmu melihat Moke untuk yang terakhir kalinya di penjara, namun hanya lima belas menit." ujar Ratu Luo.

Mendengar itu, Tianyi langsung tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih Ibu!"

"Nanti Ibu akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan dua gelas teh hijau untuk kalian berdua. Manfaatkan kesempatan lima belas menit itu dengan baik." ujar Ratu Luo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Ibu!" seru Tianyi riang.

"Ya sudah, Ibu keluar dulu ya? Ibu harus membantu ayahmu menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk diserahkan ke Kerajaan Yan." ujar Ratu Luo.

"Oke!" balas Tianyi semangat.

Saat di luar, senyuman Ratu Luo berubah menjadi seringaian jahat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya saja ini pasti negatif.

"Zhiyu Moke... nyawamu akan melayang hari ini juga..."

.

.

.

Krincing!

Krincing!

"Moke!"

Seorang pria berambut hitam—mungkin ada nuansa birunya, eh?—langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Ada suara gadis yang begitu feminin yang bergema di telinganya. Pikirannya langsung memunculkan satu nama.

Luo Tianyi.

Entah kenapa ia ingin mendengar suara itu sekali lagi, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar. Suara itu mirip dengan suara kekasih manisnya itu. Oh, coret kata kekasih itu.

"Mokeeee!"

Suara yang sama itu memanggil dirinya lagi! Oh Buddha, apa benar ini suara seorang Luo Tianyi? Seorang gadis dengan wajah cantiknya itu, yang telah membuat hatinya serasa meleleh itu bisa ia lihat lagi?

"Tianyi! Apa itu kau?!" seru Moke dengan penuh keyakinan.

Krincing!

Krincing!

Ah iya! Kenapa ia tak memikirkan suara 'krincing' yang bergema di telinganya itu? Krincing itu bisa dikaitkan dengan benda, seperti kumpulan kunci, bun—tunggu. Kumpulan kunci? Apa tandanya ia akan...

Krincing!

Krincing!

Cklek!

"Mokeeeee! Aku merindukanmu!" seru gadis—yang namanya sudah terpikirkan dengan tepat oleh pria tadi—sambil menghambur ke arah Moke.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Tianyi!" seru Moke sambil memeluk Tianyi dengan erat seolah tak mau terpisahkan lagi, mengingatkan mereka akan pelukan di tengah musim salju saat pelarian mereka.

"Tuan Putri, saya tinggal dulu." ujar pengawal yang membukakan pintu penjara Moke.

"Terima kasih..." balas Tianyi.

"Tianyi! Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Ayah dan Ibumu dimana?" tanya Moke.

"Itu tidaklah penting! Waktuku hanya lima belas menit untuk bertemumu! Manfaatkan ini dengan baik!" seru Tianyi.

"Penjara di kerajaan hebat juga ya, di setiap sel ada patung Buddha, jadi aku selalu berdoa agar kita bisa bertemu lagi! Dan itu kenyataan!" balas Moke riang.

"Ini tehnya Tuan Putri." ujar seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan dua cangkir berisi teh hijau di atas meja kecil.

Entah kenapa Tianyi merasa tidak enak. Ditambah lagi saat ia melihat teh milik Moke berwarna lebih terang, merasa bahwa di teh Moke ada racunnya. Ini ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tianyi, apa kaupernah berpikir cinta kita akan seperti kisah Altair dan Vega?" tanya Moke.

"Tidak! Cinta kita pasti akan berakhir bahagia seperti cerita Romeo dan Cinderella!" jawab Tianyi dengan tegas.

"Hahaha, aku juga berharap demikian Tianyi." ujar Moke, "Nah, mari minum tehnya sebelum dingin, ahaha." sambungnya sambil mengangkat cangkir teh, "Bersulang!"

"B-Bersulang..." ujar Tianyi sedikit ragu sambil menyatukan cangkirnya dengan cangkir milik Moke.

Glek!

Glek!

Glek!

"Ah, teh hijau memang enak." ujar Moke sambil menghabiskan seperempat dari gelas teh itu.

"Umm... Moke?" panggil Tianyi.

"Hmm... ya?" sahut Moke.

"Memangnya cerita Altair dan Vega itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Tianyi polos.

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu?! Kupikir kau ta—uhuk uhuk!" tiba-tiba Moke batuk-batuk hingga wajahnya memucat.

"Moke! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" tanya Tianyi panik.

"Urghh..." sementara seluruh badan Moke bergetar hebat hingga tubuhnya roboh.

"Tolong! Pelayan!" seru Tianyi sambil berteriak panik, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Ti... an... yi..." ujar Moke terbata-bata.

"Jangan banyak bicara Moke!" perintah Tianyi.

"Diam... s-sebentar s-saj-saja, a-aku ingin bic-cara pa-padamu." ujar Moke.

"Moke, hiks hiks..." Tianyi langsung menangis saat itu juga. Firasat yang muncul di hatinya benar-benar terjadi. Teh. Itu. Ada. Racunnya.

"Jangan... me-men-menangis Tianyi... k-ka-kau akan menja-jadi putri yang b-ber-berwibawa d-dan m-meni-menikahi p-p-putra d-dari Ke-Keraja-jaan Y-Yuezheng kan?" tanya Moke terbata-bata.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Moke! Bukankah kau sering bilang suka duka kita hadapi bersama?!" bentak Tianyi dengan keras.

"S-Sam-pai j-jump-pa l-la-lagi T-Tianyi... k-kuharap ki-kita b-bisa bers-sama dal-lam ke-kelahiran k-ki-ki-ta selan-jutnya..." ujar Moke terbata-bata dan menutup matanya sambil mengulas senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"MOKEEEEEEE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIANNNNNN!" seru Tianyi sambil memeluk Moke yang telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Tianyi menatap gelas teh itu dengan penuh kebencian. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kedua orang tuanya dalam hatinya meskipun ia tahu itu perbuatan yang kurang ajar, apalagi statusnya sebagai Tuan Putri.

_**Ibu dan ayah ternyata mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Moke karena mereka ingin membunuh dia.**_ batin Tianyi.

Tangannya menggapai gelas itu, lalu meneguk sisa teh yang diminum Moke tadi. Sesaat ia tersenyum tipis, yah, mereka akan bersama lagi selamanya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Tianyi tadi.

"Aku akan menyusulmu hiks... Moke... kita akan bertemu lagi. Tunggu aku di sana ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Tianyi melemas. Dengan sengaja ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Moke. Ia juga tahu perbuatannya ini tidak baik, namun ia pura-pura tak tahu saja.

Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Moke. Tangannya yang mulai melemah fungsinya itu menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah laki-laki di sampingnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebuah senyuman puas terukir di wajahnya, hingga kegelapan menghampiri dirinya dan ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Aku akan mencintaimu selalu... Moke..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Aku juga Tianyi..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**U-Um... hajimemashite, watashi wa Ryuuka Mikan desu, yoroshiku.**_

_**Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian? Apa rate dan genrenya pas? Ini fic pertama Mikan, jadi Mikan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam fic ini.**_

_**Para senpai! Tolong bimbing Mikan agar menjadi author yang bisa menghasilkan karya yang baik dengan memberikan kritik dan saran pada Mikan. Flame pun tak apa asal itu membangun.**_

_**Arigatou yang sudah mau membaca karya Mikan sampai akhir. Jika ada saran, bisa kalian berikan dalam kotak review.**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan ^^**_


End file.
